The Call
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The golden rule, which is “You MUST answer Lord Voldemort's call!”, has been broken. By Severus Snape. Will he get punished? Or will he snake on by? Rated just in case.


Title: The Call

Summary: The golden rule, which is "You MUST answer Lord Voldemort's call!", has been broken. By Severus Snape. Will he get punished? Or will he snake on by?

**Notes: I was inspired by reading a Mugglenet list. And I figured this would be funny, and give me time to get back in the writing swing.**

To my regular readers, the finals start tomorrow, so you shall soon have all my attention again. What do I update first?

**Enjoy guys!**

It had been a long evening and Severus Snape was ready for a hot shower and bed. Absently rubbing his sore shoulder, he turned the taps of the tub until the water ran hot. Then he switched on the shower. Peeling off his robes he stepped under the spray.

Immediately his gaze fell on the Dark Mark, branded on his arm by none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort. He scoffed and absently covered it with a rag. Voldemort made sure to burn then into the arms of any "new recruits". And also made damn sure that they knew to come exactly when the Mark burned.

While standing under the hot spray, it took a moment to realize that his arm was burning. He glanced down and removed the rag. Indeed, the Dark Mark had burned darkly.

Snape glanced around for a moment or two, pondering. He had never been summoned right after leaving the Dark Lord. And especially not in a shower!

With a disgruntled grunt, he turned off the shower and stepped out, determined to just slip on his dirty robes and see what Voldemort wanted.

As he stepped out, he slipped, no doubt due to some stupidity of Wormtail His arms flailing wildly, Snape reached for something to steady himself. Unfortunately the shower curtain was not going to be that helpful.

Bright lights popped in front of his eyes. It took a moment for Snape to realize he was laying on his bathroom floor, with only the shower curtain covering him and a lump forming on his head.

Grumbling and swearing, he managed to untangle himself from curtains. He glanced around for his robes, only to realize they were soaked. His wand was in the pocket. He pulled it out and waved it, drying his robes in an instant.

Vaguely wondering if Voldemort would get angry with him, he slipped them on and put his wand in his robes.

Still grumbling, he flung the bathroom door open. He was about to yell at Wormtail, perhaps hex him, when he realized that Wormtail had probably rushed off to his master as soon as the Mark burned.

It would be just like him.

Once outside his house, Snape Disapparated. He found himself right outside Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort had his "base". He strode over to the fence, sure it would clink apart and let him through.

It remained still.

"It's me!" he hissed, unsure of why he was talking to a fence anyway. "Severus Snape!"

The gate remained unmoving.

Snape let out a stream of swearwords when he realized why the fence would not budge. He had just come out of the shower. And to the fence, and perhaps most everyone on the planet, he was not the type of person to bathe.

And, he realized, Voldemort would probably be livid. He had not appeared immediately by his side. So, he had to wonder something. Did Voldemort expect them to appear naked by his side if they were showering? Or in the process of changing clothing?

No, he had to figure Voldemort wasn't THAT literal. Or at least he hoped.

Scowling at the gate, he was surprised when it clinked open and allowed him passage. Shrugging, he headed into the manor to see what Voldemort wanted.

In the dining room of the manor, Voldemort sat. Surrounded by his snake, and a handful of his Death Eaters, he glanced up at Snape.

"You're late." he hissed.

"I apologize My Lord," Snape began, "I -- "

Voldemort narrowed his deep red eyes. "I did not expect lateness from you, Severus."

"My Lord, I -- "

Voldemort held up his hand. "We were in need of assistance, but the problem was quickly subdued. You may leave."

Snape scowled. So he had nearly killed himself in the shower to hurry to answer Voldemort's call and he was being shoved aside?

Trying to hold his temper, Snape said, "Next time you summon someone, give them a couple of minutes in case they are bathing so they won't wind up half dead from shower-related injuries when they turn up." He turned on his heel and, still fuming, he left the manor.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as he stroked his snake, Nagini.

"I didn't realize Severus showered." he said, more to the snake than to anyone.

"He is right, though, My Lord." Lucius Malfoy began timidly. "I have nearly broken my neck getting out of the shower to hurry to you, My Lord."

Voldemort glanced from Death Eater to Death Eater, most of which muttered some words of agreeance.

"Fine," he said, "answer my call. But do not rush here in the nude. And don't kill yourself getting out of the shower."

All over London the Death Eaters rejoiced. No more near death incidents due to showers! And only because Severus Snape spoke up.


End file.
